


Coincidences at King's

by peopleinherearewaiting



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peopleinherearewaiting/pseuds/peopleinherearewaiting
Summary: A tumblr prompt for a University AU... A short drabble to fill the void left by the hiatus. Patsy and Delia arrive at uni. (I promise the fic is better than the title and summary) (I hope)





	

Patsy had been through more than most adults had by the time she was twelve. Her mum and sister were both killed in a car crash that she and her dad had both survived, which left Patsy reliving the deaths of her family on a nightly basis and her dad consumed with guilt and despair at being the driver and yet surviving.

As father and daughter drifted further and further apart, Patsy began to feel more alone than she ever had before. She was sent to boarding school by a father who couldn’t bear the pain of looking at his own daughter and had to navigate the struggles of adolescence by herself. 

Eventually, she settled into life. She had friends, she was smart and well-liked by both the teachers and the students. She was still very self-conscious of the scars left by the car crash, and although the nightmares had decreased in frequency, there were nights where she would wake in a state of panic before quietly crying herself back to sleep.

But she made it through. She discovered she liked girls, she got very good GCSEs, and then she achieved her A-Levels, in biology, chemistry, English literature and history. She had applied to, and had offers from, her choice universities to study nursing. Ultimately, she chose King’s College University, right in the heart of London. After five years at boarding school in the isolated Yorkshire countryside, she felt ready for a city life.

On a sunny day in mid-September, Patsy’s cab pulled up outside the student accommodation where she would be living for the next year or two. She unloaded her suitcase from the boot of the taxi, grateful that her dad had sent her stuff ahead for her as she watched other new students struggle with boxes and bedding. Her attention was drawn to a petite brunette girl, who was precariously balancing three boxes and a pillow in her arms. As Patsy watched, the pile teetered as the girl struggled to keep control. Rushing towards her, Patsy grabbed the top box and the pillow before they fell on the floor, revealing the surprised face of the girl, who had now managed to regain her balance.

“Oh, thank you,” she said gratefully, her Welsh accent obvious, “I was fighting a losing battle there!” 

Patsy blushed and smiled at how cheerful the girl seemed to be. She reminded herself to talk instead of just staring at the poor girl. “My name’s Patsy,” she said, “and no problem at all.”

The Welsh girl grinned, and replied, “I’m Delia, I’m a nursing student. Wow, it feels so good to say that!”

Patsy laughed at her enthusiasm, which she couldn’t deny feeling somewhat herself. “Well, that’s a coincidence, so am I!” She paused before saying, “I wonder if we’ll have any lectures or labs together?”

“Oh, that would be good. It would be nice to have a friend in my classes before I’ve even started them,” Delia answered. “What floor is your room on? Mine’s third floor, Marshall Building,” she said.

“Today’s full of coincidences, that’s where I am as well,” Patsy replied, still smiling at the thought of having a friend as lovely as Delia. “Well, if we’re going the same way, let me help you with these boxes. I wouldn’t want you to fall down the stairs before the term even properly begins.”

“You really are some kind of angel,” Delia said, causing Patsy’s blush to deepen further. “It looks like we’re going to being seeing a lot of each other, not that I’m complaining,” she continued, with a wink. By this point, Patsy was as red as a tomato and trying to come up with a response that wouldn’t make her seem like a complete idiot.

“Well, Deels, why don’t we get better acquainted over a drink?”


End file.
